Daddy's little angel
by mihaelak22
Summary: Freddie had the daughter he always wanted. But what he would do when she finds a monster under her bed?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha's point of view.

I opened my eyes to find the best sight ever: my fiancé sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed and our little daughter lying between the two of us. Her hand was over Freddie's arm. Her perfectly brown curls tickled my nose and her baby blue eyes were still closed. I smiled at the memory of last night.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Can you believe it baby? We are getting married in less than a week." He said putting his arm under my head and pulling me close to him in our bed._

_"Yeah. The closer it comes, the more excited I get." I said looking at his lips and slowly lowering myself to lock them with mine. When I tried to pull away he pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue through my bottom lip and I let him in. Our lips were moving like one. He ran his hand up and down my thigh. I moaned into his mouth which made him deepen the kiss even more._

_"Mommy…Daddy…" Our little cutie came running into our room making us break the kiss that would have led to something bigger._

_"What is it princess" Freddie asked. He always calls her my princess. She's gonna turn out to be such a daddy's girl._

_"There is monster under my bed daddy. Make him go away. He scares me." She said hugging her teddy bear that used to be Freddie's when he was a baby._

_"Yeah daddy make the monster go away." I told him with smile on my face. He looked at my eyes and I saw the lust he had in his. But then he looked down at our little girl and he melted down. She has that effect on him. I used to have it but since she was born now she could control him with no effort._

_"Wanna sleep with me and mommy tonight princess?" he asked. He is willing to do anything for her. He is so adorable when it comes to her. She is his sensitive spot. Once he told me he would never let her go._

_"Yeah." She climbed in bed with us. Buried her head at Freddie's chest still holding her teddy bear. I kissed her cheek then I kissed Freddie and put my hand over her little already sleeping body._

_"She is like an angel, don't you think?" I already knew the answer._

_"Yeah! You two are my angels" I kissed him again and drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight, Darling."_

_End flashback._

* * *

I turned to my side and Freddie started to move. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Enjoying the sight of my sleeping family"

"My little angel is still sleeping" he looked down at our beautiful daughter. She got the best of us. She has my curls and eyes along with my fighting skills with the butter sock. She got Freddie's hair color, his cleverness, and his kindness. She was our little baby even though she was five.

"She is our little angel. I gave birth to her." I laughed looking at her. She was such a beauty. A real heart breaker.

"I still can't believe it you know. Just a few years ago we were ready to kill each other. Now we are getting married and have the cutest little girl ever. I am the luckiest dude ha?"

"Oh don't get high in the clouds. You should keep your eyes wide open. I am sexy and someone might take me away from you." I joked. I know how jealous he gets sometimes.

"Yes you are sexy but you're all mine." He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"Daddy you are pushing me. Stop kissing mommy so I can breathe normally!" we both laughed. At the age of five she had pretty good sense of humor.

"Sorry baby. You know daddy would never let anyone hurt you." He said. Our girl just laughed and said

"Yeaah, mommy was right. You get extremely cheasy sometimes." I couldn't hold back my laugh. Freddie looked at me with kind of angry expression.

"Love you" I managed to say through my laughs.  
He just looked at me and gave me little peck on the lips.

"Of course you do" my fionce laughed."C'mon princess! Let's go and see where that monster is!" He got out of bed and reached for our daughter's hand.

"But it is very big daddy and scary"

"Don't worry baby! Daddy knows how to handle the monsters, right daddy?" I told her. Her beautiful face lit up the whole room.

"Yep. Your daddy is the best monster chaser ever." Of course Freddie wanted to be a hero to her. I laughed at his attempt of joking. She just laughed, took his hand and went with him in her room. I followed then and stood by the door.

"See there is no monster there." Freddie told her.

"He was there last night daddy." She is very stubborn little girl. She took that from me.

"Come here!" Freddie sat on her bed and took her in his lap. "When I was little I was scared of the dark because I thought the monsters would come. But one day I told them that I am not afraid of them anymore."

"What happened then?" Our little angel asked interested. I have to admit Freddie knows how to calm her.

"They never came back"

"Will it work again"

"Let's try"He put her down, got up, took her hand and both said "We are not afraid of you anymore. Go away! You don't scare us."

"What now" My beauty asked.

"I am possitive they will go away." He said. He was so adorable picking her up in his hands and spinning her around.

"Me too." I said. He then sat back down at her bed and she climbed into his lap and sat on his knee.

"Seems like mommy is very curious what we were talking about ha?"

"Always. Is there a time I wasn't curious?" I walked to the bed and sat down next to Freddie. Our gorgeous princess just laughed. I put my head on Freddie's shoulder and looked at her. She was my whole world. They were my whole world.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's point of view

Five years ago I was finishing off high school not knowing where I am going or what would happen to me. Now I was getting married to the person I used to say "I hate you". I was standing in front of the full length mirror in my dressing room and not believing to the reflection.

My wild blond curls were tight up in a French bun. I was wearing white strapless dress long enough to mop the floor with really long veil. I had diamond earrings and necklace and they were matching my sparkle heels. It was true! I was getting married in a few minutes.

"You look like a princess mommy." Our little angel appeared on the mirror with smile that could melt down the strongest ice.

She was our flower girl. Her brown curls were falling down around her little pretty face. She had flower crown on her hair. Her dress was baby pink one. With darker pink belt hugging her small waist. She was gorgeous.

"You look beautiful too little princess!" I told her. It was like a dream come true.

"Sam let's go it… "Spencer came into the room and looked at me like he was about to cry.

"What? What is it?" I though something with my dress is not right.

"Nothing… you just… you look stunning." He smiled.

"Thanks…let's get going!" I said and took my little flower girl by the hand.

Freddie's point of view

That was it. Finally Sam was gonna be my wife. I was nervous as hell. I was standing on my place under the aisle watching how the bride's mates were coming towards me one by one taking their places on my right.

Then I saw Carly coming toward me wearing her blue maid of honer dress and I knew that was the moment when it all was gonna come true. Soon enough the song changed to 'Here comes the bride' and I became even more nervous.

I looked at my mom who was crying out her eyes and then I heard the doors when they were opened. My little girl was walking her way towards me and behind her, walking together with Spencer, was Sam.

When she reached me Spencer took my hand and put Sam's on mine.

"Dear family and friends, we have gathered here today to share with Sam and Freddie a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The officiant said. I looked at Sam's eyes and saw tears coming down her cheeks. I couldn't stop mine either. We were both crying and smiling. It was a magical moment. And yeah I know how it sounds when a guy says 'it was a magical moment'

I guess most of the things the officiant said I didn't even hear. The next thing I remember is…

"You can exchange your vows now"

"Baby…" I started "I remember how we used to fight over every little thing and now every little thing means the world to us. You are my family. You and our beautiful daughter. We may not be ready to be the perfect parents but we can make it happen. I have three days I will remember for all my life: when I proposed to you, when our angel was born and right now. This very moment when I am giving you this ring promising to be beside you until forever ends." I was crying like a baby but I didn't care. I slipped the ring on her finger and held her hands really tight.

"How can I say something now when I am speechless!" she laughed with eyes full of tears. "I have never imagined we would be standing here one day. But I wouldn't have it any other way. All of these years, I won't change them for the happiest life ever. And today I am promising you that there would be so many others like them. Because I am yours until forever ends." She said and slid the ring on my finger as well.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The officiant said. I pulled Sam into my embrace and kissed her passionately. All of our guests clapped and stood on their feet.

"Ladies and gentleman please present Mr and Mrs Fredward Benson." Once again the people clapped and our little girl ran to me. I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Are we real family now daddy?" she asked.

"We have always been baby." I told her. I looked at Sam who was smiling at me and kissed her once more. And on that very moment my mom made our first ever picture as a proper family. We still keep that photo on our wall. Me holding our girl and kissing Sam and the same time. The best day of my life!


End file.
